lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Succubus
The Succubus ' is a female Fae who draws her energy from physical and often sexual contact. These Fae are known to have some control over dreams, and can use their powers to tempt humans into doing virtually anything they desire.''Mentioned in Lost Girl: The Game". Abilities A '''succubus is known to have the following abilities: Feeding/Healing A succubus feeds off sexual energy which normally occurs during a kiss (See picture above), or other sexual activities. Doing this drains life energy from the person who is being fed on, and can lead to harm or death. Not killing humans in this manner is a skill a succubus has to learn. It is stated in the show that this effects Fae differently, and is less likely to kill. Feeding also allows a succubus to heal her physical wounds at an accelerated rate, if enough sexual energy is taken. There is also a seemingly special ability exhibited by Bo that Aife did not seem to possess where she gathered the chi from multiple targets at once from a distance. In the episode, "The Ceremony", Bo feeds upon Kenzi, Lauren, and Trick in order to bring Dyson back to life, proving that this ability works on human and fae. It seems to work on dead fae (Dyson) but has yet to be used to resurrect a human. Superior Strength and Speed A succubus, when fed, is stronger and faster than humans and has a greater resistance to harm. Seductive Touch A succubus can seduce through touch, making anyone she touches want to have sex with her (Although more prolonged contact is required if the target is not sexually inclined towards the succubus's gender; on one occasion, Bo had to resort to rougher physical contact to seduce a gay male security guard). It can leave the target/victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy until skin contact is broken or climax is achieved. The victim is left without a memory of the event and confused about what came over him/her. The touch is indicated to be very pleasurable, and for a human, irresistible. It can also be used to get information, and prepare people to be fed on. Resurrection By breathing the energy back into someone, a Succubus can bring a person killed by a Succubus' power, or by other means in some cases, back to life. Doing so to a human makes the person you bring back even more devoted than the seductive touch. Enthrallment (Not a common succubus ability) Aife and Bo are the daughter and granddaughter, respectively, of a Blood Sage and have an additional ability due to their blood. When either succubus' blood is consumed by a target (either accidentally, such as by bleeding on an open wound, or directly by means of injection), the target becomes completely infatuated and enthralled with the succubus. The only way to break the thrall is to have a female human make a tiny cut in the enthralled's hand and say "With harm to none thy will be done, the rest I cleave and the other leave, thou can not harm him (succubus name)." The human female then wraps the wound in gossamer. Once the words are said, the thrall is broken. Known Succubi *Bo *Aife *Isabeau Succubus in Folklore The Succubus (the female counterpart of an Incubus) is a demon or devil who seduces men using sexual intercourse. It was held that repeated intercourse with a Succubus would likely lead to the deterioration of health and/or death. According to 'Malleus Maleficarum' Satan has no power to create, so succubi collect semen from humans and incubi impregnate human women in order to create devils. Sources Category:Species Category:Fae Category:Content